Mentiras Dolorosas
by Sousuke-kun
Summary: Sasuke afirmaba sentir placer viéndola sufrir, pero lo que no sabía era que se mortificaba más de lo que él creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras dolorosas**

**Capítulo 1 '' Tomando una decisión ''**

* * *

><p>Desde que él la había conocido, las primeras impresiones que se llevó no fueron muy agradables.<p>

A decir verdad, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose y realmente no le interesaba saberlo pero trataba de mantenerse lejos de ella porque se sentía sofocado.

Toda su vida había lidiado con personas que se dedicaban a acosarlo o hasta aún peor, aunque ella no lo acosara y ni siquiera lo llenase de cumplidos como cualquier chica lo haría, ella había cometido el error de haber confesado sus más profundos y devotos sentimientos hacía él.

Se mantenían unidos gracias a Naruto, el mejor amigo y el único en su dramática vida, donde a veces se lamentaba y trataba de no tratar tan despectivamente a Sakura estando cerca de su atolondrado amigo, era probable que la defendiera.

No entendía de dónde provenía todo ese desprecio, pero la mayoría del tiempo la maltrataba, no la agredía físicamente pero siempre la hacía sentirse menos que los demás, en cambio ella seguía a su lado y para él era irrelevante.

Al tiempo logró acostumbrarse a ella, pero con el gran descubrimiento de que, le había gustado verla sufrir. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Sasuke y a éste le regocijaba tal idea. Nunca se imaginaría que todo eso algún día podía cambiar.

Ni él ni Naruto refutaban el hecho de que Sakura era muy hermosa, siempre habían reconocido –Sasuke secretamente– que ella poseía las cualidades más destacables físicamente para una mujer perfecta.

Naruto siempre se mostraba molesto por la preferencia de la Haruno para con el Uchiha, cuestionándose en todo momento del porqué ella se había enamorado de una persona así.

Incluso el mismísimo Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo ¿qué podía ofrecerle a ella? Nada, esa pregunta se respondía por sí misma pero la cuestión más dudosa sin dudar ¿cuáles eran los motivos de Sakura para quererlo? Él no correspondía a ninguno de sus sentimientos y nunca parecía verse interesado en ella, ¿entonces?

Ella parecía respetarlo, trataba de comprenderlo y hasta solía darle el espacio suficiente con la obvia razón de no fastidiarlo, ella cumplía bastante bien sus funciones, no era tan inútil como él había pensado desde un principio, ella no lo presionaba.

Por ende, constantemente Naruto trataba sin darse por vencido de convencerlo en darle una oportunidad a Sakura para poder tener una relación que podría despertar sentimientos en el Uchiha, por lo menos tenía que aceptar los sentimientos de su amiga, y apoyarla.

– A pesar de que no quieras considerar mi propuesta, pareces pensarlo demasiado en tu mente, realmente parecen una pareja, si no los conociera yo lo afirmaría convencido –decía Naruto mientras devoraba un tazón de ramen en la cocina.

– ¿De qué hablas imbécil? No considero tus comentarios para nada útiles, si mi opinión genuina quieres –respondía el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

– Y sigues sin responder la pregunta principal –Naruto le guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba con la boca atiborrada de comida–. ¿Alguna vez te han enseñado a decir la verdad Sasuke?

Era demasiado difícil soportar a alguien tan insistente, si hablaba mal de Sakura él probablemente se ofendería y eso causaría problemas que implicaban explicar cosas que ni siquiera debía. Suspiró ideando alguna respuesta evasiva.

– No estoy interesado en ella –rectificó–. Mucho menos en ella.

Naruto estaba por hablar, decir algo estúpido tal vez, pero la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo su interesante charla, dejando ver a Sakura con demasiadas bolsas encima de ella, se notaba cansada y hasta cierto punto enfadada. El Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente para auxiliarla.

– ¡Has llegado! –saludó como si nada y tomó algunas bolsas haciendo que ella se sintiese muy aliviada por tan grata acción–. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

Sakura notó la presencia de Sasuke al otro extremo de la casa, él los miraba con desinterés y se estremeció cuando él reparó en ella, se giró apenada y pretendiendo llevar los víveres a la cocina con Naruto tras de ella.

Desde que ellos tres habían decidido vivir juntos, las cosas eran más complejas de lo que creyeron, buscando así una vida un poco más independiente.

– He estado bien, ¿y tú? –preguntó con un tono amable, vigorizando el carácter de Naruto haciéndolo sonreír, ella había cambiado con él demasiado.

– Aburrido junto con el teme, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que pelear durante todo el día acerca de… –se detuvo para focalizar el tema anterior de la charla a otro que no alarmara a Sakura–. Ramen, el ramen, a él no le gusta el ramen pero a mi me fascina.

Sakura no paso desapercibido aquello, pero desistió instantáneamente al llegar a la cocina y comenzar a acomodar todo lo que ella había comprado.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, con los bolsillos en sus manos, iba a retirarse de ahí ya que el idiota de Naruto iba a ayudarla.

– ¡Tú también deberías ayudar! –gritó Naruto cuando tomaba algunos artilugios de cocina–. Sakura no es tu esclava y lo sabes.

Chasqueó la lengua dubitativo, lo habían atrapado. Giró sobre sus talones arrebatándole de las manos algunas bolsas a Sakura, sintiendo como él invadía parte de su espacio personal, colocándola nerviosa.

– G-Gracias –se limitó a decir ella en un débil hilo de voz, lo más seguro es que él estaba molesto.

Vivir sin sus padres, cuando Naruto mencionó aquella vez esa idea, no sonaba nada desagradable, de hecho, era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar sus vidas independizándose y comenzando a encargarse de sí mismos, pero cuando se enteró de que aquella idea involucraba también a Sakura, lo pensó dos veces.

Al final terminó accedió siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Naruto, los Uchihas aceptaron que su hijo menor por fin volará del nido, aunque aún fuese joven. Se maldecía al verse obligado a hacer cosas que simplemente él no quería hacer, o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Pero, si ellos se aprovechaban ligeramente de él, ¿porqué Sasuke no podía hacer lo mismo con… bueno, con ella, ya que Naruto era tan desidioso que era probable que negaría al instante. Lo había comprobado en veces anteriores, ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

– ¿Algo más? –inquirió con malhumor a Sakura.

– No te preocupes por lo demás, ya está casi listo –respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras le miraba por un pequeño instante a los ojos–. Muchas gracias.

Naruto arrugó la frente al ver que Sakura era tan accesible. No podía hacer nada más por ella, estaba tan enamorada y cegada que era prácticamente imposible hacerle entender que Sasuke era un cabeza hueca. Éste la lastimaba pero ella nunca decía nada, pero siempre se delataban sus facciones de tristeza.

Sakura había cambiado demasiado, cuando la había conocido ella era una persona bastante caprichosa, insensible y hasta intolerante, a veces trataba a Naruto como alguien inferior.

Lo único que le agradecía a Sasuke de todo eso era que, él mismo la había puesto en su lugar; Sakura cambió su actitud mostrándose más agradable con todo mundo, era mucho más carismática y Naruto llego a pensar que ella se estaba volviendo loca, pero esa actitud se debía a que ella ya había asimilado a la perfección y llego a madurar de manera increíble.

Mientras la miraba recordaba todos esos sucesos, pero para eso tuvo su tiempo, ella no había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

– ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Pareces demasiado pensativo, ¿acaso estas enamorado? –preguntó la Haruno con interés.

Sasuke escuchó perfectamente la atención que recibía Naruto por parte de ella, los miró por la altura del hombro antes de marcharse a su habitación.

– He estado pensando acerca de lo mucho que cambiaste Sakura-chan –decía todavía ensimismado, sus ojos azules tenían la mirada perdida–. Ahora eres una persona increíble…

Sakura se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, pero irremediablemente apretó sus labios, recordando todos y cada uno de los errores que cometió en el pasado, dijo demasiadas cosas hirientes y se encontraba muy arrepentida a pesar de haberse disculpado con anterioridad.

– Yo… –trató de decir.

– No lo digas –la interrumpió cuando recobró la razón–. Ya lo has hecho, estoy muy feliz por ti.

– Gracias por perdonarme –dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba la habitación de Sasuke que se encontraba cerrada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado algo tarde ese día, ella siempre procuraba llegar temprano para poder ver un momento más a Sasuke.

– Él ha estado de mal humor en todo el día –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Es una pena… –se lamentaba por ello–. Creí que le hubiese gustado la idea de ir a cenar hoy a algún lugar…

Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para pasar al lado de Sakura, llegando así al pasillo y consigo a la puerta de Sasuke, tocando enérgicamente para que él abriera la puerta.

– ¡Oi! Tenemos planes para cenar algo, tienes que salir de ahí.

Tras las insistentes llamadas de Naruto, Sasuke abrió la puerta dejándose ver, Sakura llegó al lado del Uzumaki sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa por la respuesta de Sasuke, él los miró rápidamente y conservó sus ojos fijos en ella, Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Ya me has escuchado idiota, Sakura quiere que convivamos juntos hoy, así que no veo porque no.

Sasuke torció la boca con levedad, meditó un par de segundos.

– ¿Porqué? –inquirió, la pregunta pareció ir dirigida directamente hacía ella pero Naruto fue quien quiso responderla.

– Vamos, no seas testarudo –le animó notando que Sasuke miraba continuamente a Sakura, no sabía que ocurría pero quería averiguarlo.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado.

Mientras caminaban entre los acaparados pasillos del andador de Konoha, la ciudad lucía bastante animada al ser un fin de semana como cualquiera, Sakura caminaba más adelante que ellos, por lo que Naruto decidió preguntar de una vez por todas a Sasuke, obviamente aprovechando la situación.

– La mirabas demasiado –soltó.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no sabía de que estaba hablando.

– ¿Qué?

– Mirabas mucho a Sakura-chan –respondió–. ¿Estas seguro que no estas interesado? Yo diría que no te veo convencido…

Bien, Sasuke estaba pensando últimamente la estúpida propuesta que le había dado Naruto, no encontraba falla alguna en tal caso, quizá era buena idea estar con Sakura por mero placer, sin involucrar sentimiento alguno, quería distraerse con algo y la sola idea de utilizarla no le venía nada mal, así nuevamente la haría escarmentar por sobre sus extrañas actitudes con él, para que decidiera de una vez por todas que él no era la persona que le convenía, de esa manera.

Sasuke giró su rostro hacía Naruto.

– Te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a hacer –dijo dejando a entre ver muchas cosas.

Naruto se quedo perplejo ya que no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

¿Estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad? Tendría que verlo.

Sakura estaba completamente distraída, hasta que sintió como alguien la halaba del brazo bruscamente.

– No deberías andar a solas por estas horas así en la calle… –decía una persona que la sostenía fuertemente y pegaba sin escrúpulos su cuerpo aterrorizando a Sakura.

Ciertamente se había separado de Naruto y de Sasuke considerablemente. Se maldijo por ser tan distraída.

– Dame todo lo que tengas y te aseguro que no te lastimaré… tanto.

Sakura temblaba mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a palpar su cuerpo, buscando mercancía para quitársela, encontró algo en su parte trasera y quiso seguir tocándola. Sakura estaba entumecida.

– No puedo creer que seas tan joven y tengas tan buen cuerpo –decía el hombre que la estaba tocando procurando llevársela a un callejón, Sakura sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

– Por favor… suélteme… llévese lo que quiera pero suélteme.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse de los pasillos, supo que ese día terminaría muy mal, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ser soltada repentinamente, el sujeto estaba a varios metros lejos de ella, en el suelo y con un gran hilo de sangre en su rostro.

Observó como Sasuke le había dado un buen puñetazo y ella se había sentido profundamente aliviada, Naruto se estaba encargando de es hombre informando a la autoridad.

El Uchiha se estaba acercando a ella, que no se atrevió a mirarlo por mera vergüenza.

– Toma –dijo arrojando su monedero al suelo–. Supongo que es tuyo.

Sakura lo recogió dando algunos tropiezos, ella no se encontraba nada bien. La habían tocado de una manera tan asquerosa que se sentía pésimamente. Ella no respondió nada, hasta se mostró distante, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo además de timarte? –preguntó tratando de ocultar la duda que yacía, no consiguiéndolo totalmente.

Sakura pareció dudar, se abrazó a si misma mientras trataba de no temblar debido al miedo.

– Estoy bien –se limitó a responder, Sasuke suspiró enfadado–. No hay problema.

Se había desesperado tan rápido que incluso estaba molesto con ella, sin esperar nada a cambio, la haló bruscamente para que ella se levantara, como consecuencia obtuvo no solo que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, si no que, ella se sorprendiera de sobre manera y ella le mirase con intensidad.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, el efecto que causaba en ella no perdía la chispa.

– Eres demasiado molesta… –espetó con sequedad mientras la acercaba lentamente y miraba de reojo sus labios.

Naruto se aseguró de que aquel malhechor estuviese bien noqueado para girarse hacía sus amigos, pero la sorpresa que se encontró lo dejo completamente anonadado.

– Lo veo y no lo creo.

Sasuke estaba besando a Sakura con demasiada lentitud, mientras posaba sus manos gradualmente atrás de su cintura, Sakura por su parte dio un pequeño brinco al ser sorprendida de tal modo, pero no lo apartó en ningún momento.

Naruto comenzó a especular prontamente, Sasuke ni siquiera hablaba con sinceridad, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Qué si no le interesaba Sakura? Por favor, se encontraba prácticamente adherido a ella en esos momentos, una ligera sonrisa socarrona se poso en sus labios, estaba seguro que iba a molestarlo durante todo el día, ¿qué les deparaba el futuro ahora?

Posiblemente Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, lejana a los pensamientos de Naruto, con un propósito egoísta y cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentiras Dolorosas**

**Capítulo 2 '' El comienzo de una farsa ''**

* * *

><p>No podía siquiera pensar con claridad, todo su cuerpo parecía querer flaquear en cualquier momento, sus manos se sentían tan heladas y temblaban, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido, muchas emociones la inundaban pero ahora que recobraba la razón, no quería pensar nada más.<p>

Si estaba dispuesta a saber por que él la había besado, tal vez se llevaría una sorpresa si indagaba las razones de sus acciones, lo cual le aterraba descaradamente. Así que, prefería mantenerse serena y no crear ilusiones falsas.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke iban a la cabeza mientras seguían caminando, el Uzumaki estaba tratando de ingeniárselas para desesperar a su amigo y así obtener alguna respuesta sobre lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos.

Naruto sonreía ampliamente, observando por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha y éste conservaba su vista fija al frente.

– ¿Qué tanto miras imbécil? –cuestionó mientras seguía caminando.

– Sabes lo que esta pasando por mi mente ahora mismo –respondió con astucia–. No lo puedes negar ahora que lo sabes.

Sasuke sabía de antemano que las intenciones de aquella platica estaban directamente involucradas con Sakura.

– No tengo nada que decirte –dijo con frialdad, recordando que Sakura podía escucharlos.

– ¿Te gustó el beso? –indagó vagamente, en un susurro que iba dirigido al Uchiha.

Por supuesto. No había duda de ello. Sakura tenía labios suaves y dulces que nunca se había atrevido a probar hasta ahora, incluso se había entretenido con ellos más de la cuenta sin llegar a percatarse de que era el primer beso que le habían dado a esa mujer.

No había estado nada mal, pensó. Ahora que la había probado singularmente iba a querer más.

Aquella salida que habían planeado anticipadamente terminó de lo más normal, ninguno de ellos se dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo, aunque Naruto se esperaba un ambiente mucho más animado, el acontecimiento anterior fue suficiente para callar a Sakura.

El Uzumaki se percató de que ella estaba tan nerviosa y quizá demasiado pensativa. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba a punto de ir al baño en el restaurante él pronto siguió sus pasos. Necesitaba saber lo que Sasuke pensaba.

– ¿Por qué evitas el tema? –preguntó directamente mientras su amigo se lavaba las manos y se miraba al espejo.

– Ya lo he dicho antes, no hay nada que decir de esto –respondió con seriedad.

– No es suficiente, lo que he visto no lo deja claro –suspiró y trató de calmarse, Sasuke siempre era desesperante–. ¿Así que ya son novios?

Sasuke sonrió con altanería, iba a fastidiarlo un poco.

– Así es, supongo que, al final necesito algo con que distraerme –siseó encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto rápidamente enfureció.

– No digas tonterías –alzó la voz–. No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

– Es muy tarde para hacerse hacía atrás… –finalizó y salió del baño regresando a su labor dejando a Naruto impactado.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta quedar a solas con Sakura, él se encontraba impávido y supo que ella volvió a tensarse cuando lo vio nuevamente. La observó mientras que ella huía de su mirada.

¿Acaso no le había gustado? Arrugó la frente. Se estaba imaginando cosas, ella había correspondido el beso definitivamente, a pesar de que al principio ella intentase apartarlo debido a la sorpresa, unos instantes después ella se encontraba probando el primer beso del amor de su vida.

Sonrió de lado, él tenía toda la ventaja en ese campo.

– ¿Sigues nerviosa por lo que paso? –preguntó repentinamente, mostrándose desinteresado.

Sakura finalmente miró a Sasuke, sus orbes oscuros parecían querer penetrarla por tal intensidad, ella inevitablemente se sonrojó al no dejar ni mirarlos, eran muy atrayentes sin lugar a dudas. Abrió la boca levemente pero no podía hablar, estaba alarmándose.

– Fue mi primer beso –respondió con dificultad y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, nuevamente huyendo de la mirada despiadada del Uchiha.

No era una sorpresa para Sasuke, aunque por dentro lo supiese. Sakura era lo suficientemente atractiva como para llamar la atención de más de un hombre y por consiguiente quizá hubiese dado su primer beso con anterioridad, pero como ella siempre declaró amor y lealtad difícil de creer, fue extraordinario averiguar que efectivamente había sido su primer beso.

¿Acaso podía sentirse más privilegiado? Tal vez.

– Adivinen quién tiene una buena noticia, y sorprendente de su parte si mi opinión buscan –habló Naruto recién llegando y mirando a ambos con notoria seriedad–. Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que decirme ahora que he llegado?

El suficiente fastidio arribaba, el Uzumaki buscaba escuchar que Sasuke admitiera su nueva relación con Sakura, era indiscutible.

No daría su brazo a torcer ante tal reto.

– Ella es mía ahora –dijo impresionando a la Haruno y al Uzumaki.

– ¡No es la manera de decirlo, idiota! –advirtió el joven rubio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, todos estaban sorprendidos, se levantó de la silla y empezó a andar sin decir siquiera alguna palabra sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando todos regresaron, cabe decir que se había formado un gran silencio entre los tres, Naruto prefirió no decir nada más y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de largarse a hacer lo mismo, pero algo lo detuvo precipitadamente. Se atrevió a ir a la sala de estar, en donde estaba Sakura, terminando algunas labores de la escuela.

Ella lo miró consternada y se mantuvo ocupada regresando a sus tareas, Sasuke hizo una mueca extraña a pesar de que ella no lo mirara.

– Ten una linda noche Sasuke-kun –habló ella mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta, él tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, como si nada le importase.

– Hmph –respondió–. Igual.

Sentía que era necesario hacerlo, tenía la vibrante necesidad de acercarse a ella y hacerlo, no importaba nada. Una vez lo había hecho y nada podía impedir que lo siguiese haciendo.

Caminó algunos pasos para apartar con brusquedad las cosas que estaban en la pequeña mesa donde ella trabajaba, todo eso la distraía. La tomó de las mejillas y la obligó a que lo mirase.

Sakura estaba muy roja.

– No huyas.

Ella se levantó a causa del movimiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuevamente se encontraba siendo presa de los labios de Sasuke, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

Esas avivadas sensaciones fueron suficientes para llenarla completamente, aunque una parte de su cabeza le decía que se separará, otra más hacía que ella siguiera ahí embelesada. Le gustaban los labios de Sasuke, siempre los había deseado hasta en sus más extraños sueños, probarlos era mucho mejor que la fantasía. La humedad de sus labios la sumergían en un mar de sensaciones, la lengua del Uchiha lamía los labios de la Haruno provocando cosquilleos que la fascinaban intensamente.

Comprendía que Sasuke podía ser tan intrínseco para ella, que le costaba dejarlo.

Sasuke trató de profundizar el beso, llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella, pero sabía que ya era suficiente, si no quería…

Resultaba increíble hacerlo, aquella necesidad iba más allá de ello. Algo frustrante a decir verdad. Descubrir que era un gusto era estresante.

Frunció el ceño cuando se separó de ella, preguntándose y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por sentir esas sensaciones, culpando a ciertas necesidades fisiológicas de todo.

Se fue a dormir molesto y ni siquiera se despidió de ella.

Despertó con dificultad, todos los recuerdos le llegaron inmediatamente, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas recobraron el color rojizo. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a la escuela aunque tuvo que darse un baño, deseando no encontrarse a nadie por ahí.

Se vio apresurada por salir del baño ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, que no se percató de que en su camino se estrelló con alguien.

Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras que sentía unas manos caer a sus costados, al abrir los ojos casi se infarta al ver al Uchiha sobre ella, enfurecido o más que eso.

– ¿Qué mierda ocurre contigo? –inquirió molesto, la toalla de Sakura estaba por debajo del límite y cualquiera hubiese pensado mal.

Estaba tan enrojecida que no respondía, estaba tan expuesta que era como si la estuviesen tocando.

– ¡Responde! –ordenó.

– ¡Lo lamento! –respondió repentinamente–. Se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela que no supe que…

Sasuke no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, se reincorporó con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, estaba seguro que no iba a ser bueno si la miraba en esas condiciones.

– Como sea –decía él–. No lo repitas.

La manera en que lo había dicho fue cortante y fría que incluso ella se sintió mal, se dirigió a su habitación y al salir con el uniforme ya puesto, se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke desayunando.

– Lo único que me gusta de ti es cuando cocinas –decía Naruto engullendo toda la comida que tenía servida–. Quién lo diría, tal vez ese horrible carácter no te ayude pero cuando preparas algo… te ganas mi corazón.

– Buenos días –saludó ella a ambos.

– Sakura-chan ¿estas lista para irnos a la escuela? –preguntaba Naruto terminando de desayunar, ella asintió–. Diviértete haciendo nada, Sasuke, nos veremos después.

Sakura y Naruto se fueron juntos dejando a solas al Uchiha. Él resopló fastidiado esperando que pasaran las horas para volver a verlos, no había nada más que hacer, él ya había terminado la escuela y faltaban ellos.

La primera en regresar fue ella, apareciendo silenciosamente en el departamento.

Para Sakura había sido un día muy agotador y lo que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar y no saber nada de las personas, el estrés que llevaba se debía a los constantes proyectos escolares, nadie la apoyaba y ella era una persona completamente responsable, eso se ganaba por trabajar en equipo con los holgazanes de Kiba y Suigetsu.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada serena y los brazos cruzados, se veía de mal humor. Sakura decidió no decirle nada, continuando el camino hasta su habitación, por lo que veía Sasuke seguía sintiendo cierto desprecio hacía ella.

¿Sería cierto que ahora tenían algún tipo de relación? No tenía ánimo para pensarlo.

Pero se detuvo, quería averiguarlo.

– Entonces… –comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa–. ¿Lo que has dicho de nosotros es cierto Sasuke-kun?

Ella se dirigió a él con completa naturalidad, él la miró con seriedad pero después esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Pensabas que no? –inquirió, más parecido a burla que a una cuestión.

– Pensé que era una farsa –no estaba segura de así decirlo, pero ya había sacado sus conclusiones así–. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué sientes por mi?

– Tsk, no empieces con esto Sakura –estaba comenzando a irritarse, no quería decir nada al respecto, por que no había nada que sentir por ella, tal vez deseo.

Pero Sakura estaba decidida a saber más de ello.

– Yo quiero saberlo –pidió agachando su mirada.

Sasuke suspiró.

– …Te quiero –dijo, pero no fue precisamente por sentirlo, si no por hacer que la Haruno lo dejase de molestar, ella no estaba muy convencida de lo que él le estaba diciendo y pudo darse cuenta.

– Ya veo –comentó irónicamente, comenzó a caminar a punto de abrir la puerta.

Sasuke se enfureció instantáneamente y logró alcanzarla hasta sujetarla de la muñeca,

Pegó sus labios a los de ella de forma brusca sin soltarla, si no entendía con palabras iba a hacer que lo entendiera de esa manera. Ella no se apartó pero no correspondía el beso, estaba sorprendida.

Sabía que con eso bastaba para creerle, pero…

Aunque fuese así, le dolía.

Sasuke intentó hacer que ella se dejase llevar, le causaba rabia que ella fuese insistente al obtener una absurda respuesta, cuando lo mejor era disfrutar de todo y sin embargo ella era demasiado terca. La apretó más contra sí, le molestaba todo de ella, ¿por qué había decidido decir tantas estupideces como lo era volverá suya?

Maldecía que ella lo hiciese perder los estribos tan fácilmente.

Cuando la separó, la miró a los ojos.

– ¿No piensas entender lo que digo verdad?

– Yo…

– Eres mía, ahora lo eres –sentenció dando un fuerte portazo desapareciendo de ahí.

Ella sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hizo. Estaba cayendo justo donde no quería hacerlo pero, al imaginarse que podría tener una oportunidad con la persona que más quería le orillaba a crearse alguna esperanza.

Tenía que seguir averiguándolo, tal vez… tal vez él, si pudiese sentir algo por ella, aunque no lo admitiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. <strong>


End file.
